Melodifestivalen 2018 Third Semi-final controversy
Another Melodifestivalen controversy in the Third semi-finals occurred on 17 February 2018 at the Malmö Arena in Malmö. The Artists are Martin Almgren, Barbi Escobar, Moncho, Jessica Andersson, Kalle Moraeus & Orsa Spelmän, Dotter and Méndez causing wrong genre, style, wardrobe and Majority of them involving Banned artists like Daniel Koivunen, Linnea Deb, Emmelie Fjallström and Dea Norberg. Plot The first performer is Martin Almgren with "A Bitter Lullaby", Originally a Ballad in a Guitar but in Folk music track in a simple setting (only the Microphone stand) , with Lars Säfsund (also the Backing vocalist of John Lundvik, Samir & Viktor and Liamoo) and Josefin Glenmark (Ann-Louise Hansson's Daughter and also the Co-Writer of Sigrid Bernson's "Patrick Swayze" and This song on stage) as the Backing vocalists, at the end of the song, The audiences are silenced and Martin complains about the song "It's a Ballad you idiot!" and Throws Tomatoes at him, They doing it again in the Finale for Doing wrong for him and saying "Hey Baby" during the pre-end song, and saying "Sorry, That is a Ballad, your idiot" and throws Tomatoes and Balloons at him. The next performer is Barbi Escobar with "Stark" alongside Koivunen (Fourth appearance), Kenny Lantz, Lisa Arnold, Keisha Von Arnold and Johanna Bohm Hermansson as the Dancers along with Backing vocalist Dea Norberg and Outside vocalist Emelie Fjällström, she is wearing wrong outfit (Black T-shirt and pants) along with wrong lyrics could be Pop not EDM-like method and the Dance steps similar to the Practice of the performance used it along with her style and LED screen at the end of the song, The audiences are silence afterwards, But Booing and Throws Tomatoes at her and the Dancers, later she complains to use EDM music instead of pop music. The next is Moncho with "Cuba Libre" alongside 2018 and 2020 House Dancers Arnold and von Arnold, 2019 House dancers Felicia Maurice and Ann Mirro, as well as outsiders Alina Bjerkland and Fatou Bah as the Backing dancers in Various dresses, The song is originally a Spanish language Rap song until turning into Swedish language Reggae song but at the end of the song, The audiences are still silence and audiences throws Tomatoes and Booing at him and the Dancers for mistaking Singing in Swedish instead of Rapping in Spanish. The next performer is Jessica Andersson with "Party Voice" when she is wearing a Black blazer and a Black pantsuit, she is alongside Four Dancers Åsa Engman (Azerbaijan's Backing vocalist in 2011 and was covered in flu and is replaced by Maurice), Sandra Koffner, Therese Nelson (Interval Act dancer in 2002 and House Dancer in 2010) and Nathalie Rosenberg (Martin Rolinski's Dancer in 2013) in Pink One-shoulder wide leg Jumpsuit enter the center stage, The Sound of that song is similar to Madonna's "Hung Up", ABBA's "Gimme, Gimme" and "Somebody's Watching Me" before the song ends Jessica and the Dancers to the Center stage when the Five backing vocalists is in there (The Melodifestivalen rules that could be Eight people to take part on-stage) (There are Norberg, Fjällström, Rebecka Karlsson (Idol 2016 runner-up and 2019 Melodifestivalen contestant), Säfsund and Glenmark as well as Almgren) at the end of the song The audiences throwing Tomatoes to her and her Dancers, for using Disco over Mellowed Ballad and Latin sounds for the song, They doing it again in the Finale, this time for Doing wrong song (Slower and Falsetto) and Outfit (Pantsuit without a Jacket), ended the song with Tomatoes and Balloons throwing her and Dancers along with the Glittery fireworks. The next is Kalle Moraeus & Orsa Spelmän (Not a Female singer, but a Trio of violists hence the name of the place "Orsa") with "Min dröm", The song begins with a Four violists Kalle Liljeberg, Leif Göras, Olle Moraeus (His brother) and Anna Moraeus (His niece, not daughter) playing violin, where Kalle (in red guitar and Floral decoration) sings, The dancers are Koivunen (fifth appearance), Lantz and Arnold as well as Anna who doubles as a Dancer although at the end of the song, The audiences are still silence afterwards, and the Fiddlers and Dancers hit the guitar by Kalle. The penultimate performer is Dotter (Real Name:Johanna Jonsson) with "Cry" without Linnea Deb and Norberg as a Backing vocalists she is alone, but with a viola sounds playing in a background along with the wrong lyrics and style, at the end of the song, The audiences are silence, but Booing and Throwing tomato at her for not using a Ballad, she blamed Linnea for doing this, then at the Green room, Linnea was not there, at the end of the Show she revealed that She is a Robot. The last performer is Méndez with "Everyday" with the first sequence are in Spanish, but the Bridge and Chorus are in English with Koivunen (sixth appearance) and Marlene Lindahl (Fanny Svensson's Armenian Dance partner) along with Vicky Pérez (also a Dancer of Samir & Viktor and Drummer of Mimi Werner), Maurice (also a Dancer of Moncho, Jessica Andersson's Substitute for Engman and 2019 House dancer), and outsiders Jennifer Wallin and Niklas Arleryd (Felix Sandman's Backing dancer in 2020) as a Vegas-style dancers, The Spanish-language was not fitted for him but with the wrong lyrics and style (Wearing Black shirt and pants), and saying "Let you show me some Love!", at the end of the song, The audiences are silenced one last time as Dancers Maurice and Lindahl leaves with him alone and audiences throws Tomatoes and Booing at him as well and complains the wrong genre of EDM-reggae and not Latin music, They doing it again in the Finale for Speaking Spanish and Wrong genre and adding Koivunen to dance alone with his gesture and saying "Boyshelekimido" and "Show me some Love" at the end of the song The Dancers still intact with Mendez when audience throws Tomatoes and Balloons to him and the Dancers for Singing Spanish and Wrong Genre and Wardrobe. at the end of the performance Martin Almgren and Jessica Andersson are in the Finals but Moncho and Méndez are in Andra chansen, leaving Barbi Escobar, Kalle Moraeus & Orsa Spelmän and Dotter (who is a Robot) eliminated from the contest. Trivia * See Margaret's Melodifestivalen controversy for summary of Margaret's controversial performance. * The Choreographers are Lotta Furebäck & Mari Ryberger (Almgren and Moraeus & Orsa Spelmän), Ambra Succi (Escobar), Zain Odelstål (Moncho, Andersson and Mendez) and Rickard Engfors (Dotter). * During The Efterfesten The audiences are threw a tomatoes to Almgren, Andersson and Mendez as well as Dancers and Vocalists for mistaking Once again (Almgren for Wrong Genre, Andersson for Wrong genre and Mendez for speaking Spanish and Wrong genre). * Koivunen, Maurice and Mirro returned as the House dancers in 2019 alongside Edin Jusuframic. * Malin Wikner, Maja Andersson, Lamin Holmén and Martin Jonsson was not appeared in the 3rd semifinals. * Arnold and Von Arnold returned as the House dancers in 2020 alongside Jusuframic and Holmén. * Mendez's dancer Niklas Arleryd returned in 2020 as the Backing dancer to Felix Sandman's "Boys with Emotion" alongside Holmén and William Boo. Errors * The Martin Almgren's song is "A Bitter Lullaby" and not "A Better Lullaby" * In the Second performer, Barbi wearing Black T-shirt and a leggings, actually she is wearing Black pants. * Third Semifinal's Andra chansen dancer Felicia Maurice replaced Åsa Engman as Jessica Andersson's Dancer in the Finale, as well as Molly Patterson Hammar (2015 and 2016 participant and 2016 Maltese Backing vocalist) replaced Rebecka Carlson as the Backing vocalist. * Kalle and the Violists performed in 2010 with "Underbart" with Two backing vocalist (a female vocalist on the left is similar to Jessica Andersson) when The Spelmäns wearing Black outfit instead of the Traditional one. * Although Linnea Deb was not at the Green room with Dotter, but on SVT1 airings when Jessica Andersson raised her hand, She is in there. Category:Controversies and Scandals Category:Melodifestivalen